


Works I will eventually post/working on currently :)

by EnbyEntity



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Just a place to keep track of fics, Multi, and works I might write eventually, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyEntity/pseuds/EnbyEntity
Summary: “I do have a lot of ideas.” Leo mutters to themself, frowning slightly.‘Why don’t you just make a work, with your ideas for fics, and the fics you have posted currently?’ Their inner voice chimes in.Leo smiles slightly. “Not a bad. Thanks a lot crazy inner voice!” But their mouth curves into a frown again. “What if people think it’s stupid?”‘And you can post random spam and throw shade at corrupt politicians!’Leo runs a hand through their hair, biting their lip. Then they sigh. “Fine. You got me. I’ll make the stupid idea warehouse!”Leo opened up AO3 and stared typing on their phone....
Comments: 22





	Works I will eventually post/working on currently :)

Current works:  
-Fancy Banging into you here  
-I still Remember the Third Of December  
-Long Live The King

Upcoming fics:  
-What Sewing can Do  
-Javid/Sprace/Newsbians pumpkin patch/ fair AU  
-Newsies OC Chat Fic

Future fics that might happen but might not:  
-Long Live The King Sequel?  
-More Modern AU including Sprace and javid  
-Sprace parents angst  
-Weird AU I’ve been thinking about for a while

If you want details about anything on these lists, I’ll make a chapter on it aye-


End file.
